miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Elven Retreat
Elven Retreat is the home of the elves and the Fab Fairies. The retreat is located in the Realm of the Fey, east of Neksdor and west of Karkaton. It is the fourth area the player can move around and talk to other Miis, along with being the fourth area attacked by the Dark Lord. This area is encountered after the Dark Lord has kidnapped the player's teammates for the second time. It has a population of 11 (including the Fab Fairies). Injured Elf The Injured Elf is known as the appointed guard for the Elven Retreat, although when he is first encountered by the player, he is on the ground injured. He explains to the player that the town had gotten attacked and the Fab Fairies were in trouble. He is the only villager in the town that can not be interacted in the town itself, but in a specific stage area. He does not get his face stolen. Quotes * "Oh, Lady Fab Fairy's name... Please... *mumble mumble*" Fab Fairies Fans The Fab Fairies Fans consist of three people who admire the Fab Fairies. Each fan admires a different sister. When interacting with them individually, they cheer on for the sister they admire the most. All three of them get their faces stolen by the Dark Lord, and become a single boss monster known as the Tomato Bros. Quotes Fab Fairies Fan 1 * "Hooray for Lady Fab Fairy's name! Now we can all bask in her radiance again! I'm glad to see you're safe, too." Fab Fairies Fan 2 * "Oh, gentle Lady Fab Fairy's name... Kind and courteous as ever! Perfect perfection!" Fab Fairies Fan 3 * "Oh, great and merciful Lady Fab Fairy's name! You've such a charming brusqueness and no-nonsense attitude. Clearly, you are the best Fab Fairy. THE BEST!" Scaredy-Cat The Scaredy-Cat is the first face the player will see after encountering the Injured Elf and entering the Elven Retreat. They hide behind a tomato-shaped home and is afraid of just about everything. Their face gets stolen by the Dark Lord which becomes a boss monster known as Butterfly "Scaredy-Cat". She rewards the player after rescuing her face with Fey Jewel C. Quotes * "Yipes! Th-this is the Elven Retreat... Outsiders should keep away! Oh, you get a special pass, though." Green-Eyed Lady The Green-Eyed Lady is a high-tempered elf in the Elven Retreat. She is seen angry, stomping her foot at all times. She hates the Fab Fairies and finds herself superior, complaining why she never gets some spotlight. She is one of the two villagers in the town who don't get their faces stolen. Quotes * "Grrr... Things are back to normal again, and that's good... But now people are ignoring me more than ever! I just hate it!" Lazybones The Lazybones is a villager in the Elven Retreat who, well, lives up to his name. He is seen laying down on his side, not having a care in the world. Not any that his face doesn't even get stolen by the Dark Lord. Quotes * "Bleh. My butt's a bit itchy... But to scratch it, I'd have to get up. Do I scratch, or just grin and bear it? What to do..." Mischievous Witch The Mischievous Witch is a lighthearted prankster in the Elven Retreat. She has magic abilities, but only uses them for pulling some jokes. She even plays one on the player that makes them disappear for a brief second, but to return again. She means no harm, really. Her face gets stolen by the Dark Lord which becomes into a monster boss known as the "Mischievous Witch" Slime, which drops Fey Jewel B upon defeat. She rewards the player after rescuing her face with some Elven Potion. Later on in the game, if she is visited and interacted with again, she will give the player a snack. After that, with any further interactions, she attempts to make the player disappear again, but fails. Quotes * "Tee hee! I'm a witch, don't you know! Begone, foul fiend! Hah! Oops. Hehehe..." Trivia * After having access to the Traveler's Hub, the Youngest Fab Fairy will appear every once in a while there. If the player visits the Elven Retreat while she is there, the game will recognize that she is not home and will not be present with the other Fab Fairies. This does not change any dialogue with the other Fab Fairy sisters, though. Gallery elven retreat1.jpg elven retreat2.jpg|The player with the Green-Eyed Lady. elven retreat3.jpg Category:NPC Category:Realm of the Fey Category:Map